dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shinhwa
center|650px 'Shinhwa' *'Nombre:' **Shinhwa (Internacional). **신화 (sinhwa) en Corea **シンファ (Shinfa) en Japon. **神話 (Shénhuà) en China. **'¿Por Que 'Shinhwa'?:' Shinhwa significa mito o leyenda. Con esto quieren transmitir que su grupo se conocera como una leyenda. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes: '''6 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 24 de Marzo de 1998. **'En Japón:' 16 de Agosto de 2006. *'Nombre fanclub Oficial:' Shinhwa Changjo. *'Color oficial:' Naranja. *'Género:' R&B / Pop / Hip hop. *'Agencia: ' **Shinhwa Company ''(Corea del Sur). *'Solista:' **Lee Min Woo (2003). **Shin Hye Sung (2005). **Jun Jin (2006). **Kim Dong Wan (2007). **Andy (2008). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El grupo debutó en M.Net's KM Music Bank en 1998 bajo SM Entertainment. Son considerados unas de las mayores estrellas, no sólo en Corea, sino en toda Asia, llegando a vender las entradas de sus conciertos en menos de un minuto. Llevan el éxito a todo lo que tocan. Aunque no sólo son conocidos por su música, los distintos miembros del grupo han participado en dramas y películas, incrementando así su popularidad en el mundo del espectáculo. Actualmente es un grupo bien conocido en todo Asia. 'Shinhwa' Es un grupo coreano de seis chicos que debutó el 24 de marzo del año 1998 con la canción 해결사 (Hae Gyeol Sa). Enseguida empezaron a ganar popularidad entre los jóvenes del país y con su segundo single 으쌰! 으쌰! (Eusha! Eusha!) se colocaron entre los primeros puestos de las listas coreanas. Después de esto, todo fue hacia arriba, gracias a la perfecta combinación de sus voces y a la sincronía de sus coreografías de las que se hicieron notar, llegando a superar en menos de 2 años a los reyes del momento, H.O.T., ambos de la misma compañía, SM Entertainment. Realmente lo que mejor puede definir a este grupo es su nombre "Shinhwa" que significa "Mito" o "Leyenda" y eso es lo que realmente son, se han convertido en una leyenda en la historia de la música coreana. Han sacado once álbumes oficiales y algunos especiales en Navidad y verano. En el año 2003, Shinhwa se separó de la compañía que los lanzó a la fama, SM Enternainment y se unieron a Good Enternainment por algunos problemas con SM. Después de su séptimo disco cada miembro ha seguido su carrera en solitario, aunque el grupo no había roto, algunos se lanzaron a su carrera actoral (Eric recibió un premio por su película y Dongwan otro por el mejor actor revelación del 2005), como modelos, cantantes o presentadores de diversas cadenas. En el 2005 se realizó Battle Shinhwa en la cadena M.net, donde cada miembro escogió a un candidato para hacer un nuevo grupo. Los miembros del grupo pasaron por el servicio militar. El 23 de marzo del 2012, lanzaron su 10mo álbum llamado "The Return", haciendo su comeback después de estar 4 años inactivos como grupo, promocionando su canción principal Venus. El 16 de mayo del 2013, lanzaron su 11vo álbum ‟THE CLASSIC”,'' con este álbum alcanzaron un gran éxito, ya que llegaron a ser los primeros en muchas tablas y con su canción promocional "''This Love" ''ganaron ocho trofeos de los distintos programas musicales, declarando así que Shinhwa es y será por siempre una ''LEYENDA. 1998-1999: Formación y debut El primer miembro fue Shin Hye Sun, quien asistió a Granada Hills High School, después de una audición en Los Ángeles, California. Andy Lee fue elegido para formar parte del grupo, anteriormente audicionó para estar en H.O.T. En ese momento sus padres le prohibió unirse a H.O.T. porque era demasiado joven. Eric Mun se unió poco después de Andy. Eric asistió a la Escuela secundaria John Burroughs en Los Ángeles, y a Sunny Hills High School ubicado en Fullerton, California. Posteriormente se confirmó como miembro a Lee Min Woo, quien fue descubierto por un cazatalentos de SM Entertainment cuando ganó el primer lugar en un concurso de baile estudiantil. Kim Dong-wan de igual manera, fue descubierto por un cazatalentos en la calle y se introdujo inicialmente en la actuación, pero se unió después de ver un vista previa del vídeo de los miembros existentes. Por último, Jun Jin fue el miembro final a través de una audición, apoyado por su amigo de la escuela secundaria, Kangta. Entre los seis, sólo dos habían tenido una exposición previa a los medios de comunicación, Eric y Andy se introdujeron en 1997 como raperos en el sencillo de S.E.S., "I'm Your Girl". Con la formación completa, el grupo de seis miembros, nombrado Shinhwa, debutó bajo SM Entertainment el 24 de marzo de 1998 con el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo, "해결사" (The Solver) en el Music Tank KM. Su segundo sencillo, "으쌰 으쌰" (Eusha Eusha), es una pista alegre donde adoptaron una imagen agradable para que coincida con el concepto de la canción, con trajes en colores blanco y azul. Su tercer single, "천일 유혼" (Sharing Forever) también logró popularidad, pero no fue tan exitoso como los dos anteriores. Sin embargo, fueron acusados de ser otra copia de H.O.T. y estuvieron envueltos en polémica cuando un accidente trágico les ocurrió.Por lo tanto, su álbum de debut "해결사" (El Solver) no funcionó tan bien como se esperaba y se presumía que el grupo se iba a disolver. 2002-2003: Perfect Man, Wedding y abandono de ''SM Entertainment'' Pocos meses después del lanzamiento de My Choice, Shinhwa lanzó su quinto álbum de estudio, Perfect Man, el 29 de marzo de 2002. El álbum también marcó el regreso de miembro Andy Lee. El álbum fue acompañado con otro cambio en la apariencia del grupo, ya que se alejó de su limpio aspecto, en un estilo más divertido, luciendo ropa de moda. Perfect Man debutó en el #1 en la lista mensual de Corea del Sur. La canción se hizo popular entre sus seguidores, con lo cual Shinhwa promovió su álbum con un segundo sencillo, I Pray 4 U. El álbum fue una vez más un fuerte vendedor, con 355 333 copias vendidas y fue la número 14 en el Gaon Chart. El 25 de agosto de 2003, Shinhwa experimentó uno de sus primeros avances internacionales en Asia cuando Perfect Man ocupó el puesto número 10 en las listas de Singapur. Con este reconocimiento, fueron elegidos para ser representantes de Corea del Sur en el POP Asia 2002 ceremony en Japón, y más después fueron invitados a ser representantes de Corea del Sur en Japón en el Asia Dream concert. Hacia finales de 2002, Shinhwa hizo historia en la industria de la música coreana al convertirse en la banda masculina de más larga duración en la industria, con el lanzamiento de su sexto álbum, Wedding, el 6 de diciembre de 2002. También se convirtió en el segundo artista de Corea del Sur en lanzar dos álbumes en un solo año. Wedding debutó y alcanzó el puesto #3, vendiendo 273 714 copias. Con el vencimiento del contrato del grupo, SM Entertainment les ofreció un segundo contrato, pero el grupo lo rechazó y firmó con una nueva compañía, Good Entertainment. Sin embargo, tuvieron que ir a tribunales para conservar el uso de su nombre. Los miembros de Shinhwa llevaron a cabo actividades en solitario en 2003. Min Woo se lanzó como solista bajo el nombre de "M", después de lanzar su primer álbum titulado Un-touch-able, mientras Hye Sung colaboró con Kangta y Lee Ji Hoon para un proyecto del grupo S''. Jun Jin se ramificó en la actuación con el drama ''Forbidden Love junto a la actriz Kim Tae Hee. Andy y Jun Jin también participaron en una comedia coreana. Eric también comenzó a actuar en obras de teatro. 2004-2005: Brand New y continuación de su éxito En 2004, el primer álbum de Shinhwa con''Good Entertainment'' se tituló Brand New. Debutó en el puesto #3 y alcanzó el puesto #1 en noviembre de ese año, vendiendo 320.337 copias. A diferencia de sus anteriores discos, tenía un ritmo diferente. El grupo de intensa promoción se estrenó con cuatro sencillos: "Angel", "¡Oh!", "Crazy", y la pista del título. El álbum ocupó el puesto número 4 en el cierre de año. En otro cambio en la apariencia, la imagen de Shinhwa cambió para un look más sofisticado. Ellos comenzaron a usar trajes negros, lo cual era extraño entre bandas masculinas en ese momento. A pesar de que anteriormente se teñían el cabello de varios colores, en el nuevo cambio se detuvieron por completo, dejando su cabello en marrón o negro. También recortaron el cabello para un estilo puro. A pesar de que ha escrito la letra de su música antes, Shinhwa se hizo con el control más creativo sobre su música y comenzó a escribir la mayoría de sus letras. Eric escribió algunas letras de rap para algunas de las canciones mientras Minwoo Lee se hizo cargo y comenzó a escribir letras llenas. Algunas canciones que él había escrito son: "All of Me", "Oh", y "U". Más tarde se dedicó a escribir la canción "Superstar" para el grupo Jewwlry, que se convirtió en un éxito. Los otros miembros también co-escribieron varias canciones. 2006: State of the Art y primer tour por Asia El 14 de enero del 2006, Shinhwa renovó su contrato con Good Entertainment por otros 3 años, y el 24 de marzo celebraron su octavo aniversario. El 11 de mayo lanzarón su octavo álbum de estudio, llamado State of the Art. El álbum debutó en el puesto #1 y vendió aproximadamente 215.614 copias. Este también fue el tercer álbum más vendido en el 2006, antecedido por The 3rd Masterpiece de SG Wannabe y "O"-Jung.Ban.Hap de TVXQ. El 15 de abril, Shinhwa actuó en el M-Countdown de Japón con un concierto en el Budokan, celebrando así la fundación de Mnet Japan. Esto fue seguido por el lanzamiento de su primer álbum en japonés el 14 de junio, el cual fue llamado Inspiration #1. El álbum salió a la venta en japón el 16 de junio y debutó en el puesto #4 del Oricon Chart, las ventas excedieron las 100 000 copias. Luego el grupo comenzó su primer tour por Asia con conciertos en Japón, China, Singapur, Hong Kong, Tailandia y otros países. El Shinhwa 2006: Tour: State of the Art inició con dos conciertos en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena de Seúl el 13 y 14 de mayo. También hubo presentaciones en el Budokan de Tokyo y el Osaka-jo Hall de Osaka el 24 y 26 de septiembre, las cuales fueron parte del 2006 Japan Tour Inspiration #1. 2007: Actividades en solitario, Volume 9 y 10° aniversario En 2007, Shinhwa celebró su 9° aniversario el 24 de marzo. Sin embargo el grupo decidió tomar un receso, los integrantes continuaron sus carreras como solistas, e incluso formaron sus propios sellos discográficos: M Rising (Min Woo), New Dream Entertainment (Andy), JF Story Entertainment (Jun Jin), H2 Entertainment (Dong Wan), and Top Class Entertainment (Eric). Dong Wan también lanzó su primer álbum llamado Kim Dongwan is el 5 de julio de 2007, Min Woo lanza su tercer álbum el 10 de julio de 2007 y se centró en el lanzamiento de su tercer álbum en EE.UU. Hye Sung lanzó su segundo álbum el 8 de agosto de 2007. En mitad de sus actividades en solitario, Shinhwa mencionó que estaban trabajando en su noveno álbum, el cual saldría a la venta en octubre de 2007, y contaría con un tour que se realizaría entre octubre y diciembre; pero debido a algunos incovenientes dentro del grupo, el álbum salió al mercado en marzo del 2008. Como Shinhwa no pudo lanzar un álbum durante el 2007, el 6 de diciembre, sacaron a la venta un álbum recopilatorio llamado Winter Story 2007. Para celebrar su décimo aniversario, Shinhwa tuvo un concierto y lanzó su noveno álbum llamado Volume 9. Debido a que este concierto fue el último que se realizó antes de que los miembros tuvieran que cumplir con el servicio militar obligatorio de su país, los 22 mil boletos que estaban a la venta se agotaron. Después de su 10 º aniversario y el lanzamiento de su noveno álbum, los miembros continuaron trabajando en su carrera como solistas. Dong Wan lanzó su 2º álbum de estudio en solitario y JunJin también lanzó su primer álbum de estudio en solitario y se unió a Infinite Challenge como el séptimo miembro. Min Woo lanzó su 3. álbum de estudio como solista junto con Hye Sung quien también lanzó su propio álbum de estudio en solitario. Hyesung entonces también la publicó la segunda parte de su 3.er álbum en enero de 2009. Eric iba a protagonizar un drama llamado Strongest Chil Woo. Dong Wan luego lanzó un álbum de sencillos y Jun Jin también lanzó un mini-álbum. Min Woo lanzó otro mini álbum en el verano de 2009 y Andy continuó con su carrera como actor de musical y lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio. 2008-2011: Servicio Militar Obligatorio En octubre de 2008 Eric se enlistó para cumplir el servicio militar obligatorio, en noviembre lo hizo Dong Wan en un campo de entrenamiento militar en Gongju Ambos sirvieron no activamente, por ejemplo, eran trabajadores del servicio público, después de someterse a cuatro semanas de entrenamiento básico. Jun Jin se enlistó el 22 de octubre de 2009 en el campamento militar Nonsan en Chungcheongnam-do donde tuvo cuatro semanas de entrenamiento básico y continuó como un trabajador de servicio público. El 11 de enero de 2010, Andy también se enlistó para cumplir con el servicio y fue el único miembro que estuvo 21 meses en servicio activo. Chosun Ilbo. 05 de enero de 2010. Min Woo fue el último de los miembros en alistarse, en febrero de 2010, luego de cuatro semanas de entrenamiengto básico tampoco partició activamente. Hye Sung está exento del servicio militar debido a las lesiones graves y recurrentes en su rodilla ocurridas durante un concierto en 2001.El 30 de octubre de 2010, Eric finalizó su servicio militar. Dong Wan finalizó el 17 de diciembre después de cumplir 24 meses, como un trabajador administrativo de la Oficina del Distrito Seodaemun-gu. Andy finalizó el servicio activo el 31 de octubre de 2011 del Ministerio de la Defensa Nacional (República de Corea) en Yongsan-gu, Seúl. Jun Jin finalizó el 14 de noviembre de 2011, después de trabajar en la Corporación de Gangnam Management, gestión de clubes del centro de la cultura de fitness y parking. Este fue seguido por Min Woo el 2 de marzo de 2012, después de trabajar como oficial de servicio público en la Estación de Seúl. 2011-presente: Shinhwa Company y The Return Seok-Woo Jang, titular de los derechos sobre el nombre de Shinhwa, concedió el permiso para utilizar el nombre, siempre y cuando actúasen juntos como un grupo. Open World tiene los derechos de los conciertos que se realizan en el extranjero con la empresa Shinhwa, y concesión de licencias en el extranjero de los álbumes del grupo. Además, los jefes de Top Class Entertainment Company y Liveworks, son los directores de la compañía Shinhwa, con el ex encargado de la promoción y la gestión en general, y el segundo ofrece apoyo con respecto a los álbumes, conciertos y promociones. Como parte de su regreso al grupo es anfitrión de su primer programa de variedades llamado: Shinhwa Broadcast, y es transmitido por el canal de cable JTBC. Los productores celebraron una sesión pública y conferencia de prensa el 15 de marzo para presentar el programa, el cual se estrenó el sábado 17 marzo de 2012. Ellos también fueron presentados en una una entrevista en la edición de mayo de la revista Cosmopolitan Korea, con fotos tomadas en la tienda Gucci de Seúl. '2016: Décimo tercer álbum 'She Said El 19 de septiembre, se reporto que SHINHWA regresaría con un nuevo álbum en el mes de octubre. El 19 de octubre, el grupo declaró que su álbum de estudio completo será lanzado el 22 de octubre en varias listas musicales en línea. La canción principal se titula ''She Said'' es acerca de las relaciones ambiguas en dónde dos amigos son algo más que amigos. La canción es de medio tiempo con un ambiente de otoño, y utiliza instrumentos lisos como la guitarra y el piano. En el teaser liberado, los miembros de Shinhwa dan una imagen suave con tonos cálidos y luminosos. La agencia del grupo, ''Shinhwa Company, declaró: “Decidimos hacer un lanzamiento sorpresa el 22 de octubre para los fans que han estado esperando por el álbum 13 de Shinhwa”. SHINHWA liberara 'She Said' el 22 de octubre, y su décimo álbum 'UNCHANGING PART 1' en Noviembre, realizaran sus conciertos en el mes de diciembre y la 'PARTE 2' del album se lanzara en enero. Integrantes center|thumb|650px De arriba a abajo: ''' '''Izquierda: Dong Wan, Eric, Jun Jin y Andy Derecha: Min Woo y Hye Sung *Eric (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Lee Min Woo (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kim Dong Wan (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Shin Hye Sung (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jun Jin (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Andy (Maknae, Rapero y Bailarín) Discográfia 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Seasonal' 'Album Greatest Hits' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Single' 'Album Live' Colaboraciones *1999.12.15 Christmas In SMTown: **Jingle Bell - SMTown **Merry Christmas - Shinhwa *2000.12.08 Christmas Winter Vacation In SMTown.com: **Waiting For White Christmas - SM Town **Prayer - Shinhwa **Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer - Shinhwa **White Paradise - Shinhwa *2001.12.04 Christmas Winter Vacation In SMTown.com - Angel Eyes: **Angel Eyes - SMTown **We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Shinhwa **White Love - Shinhwa *2002.06.10 Summer Vacation in SMTown.com: **Summer Vacation - SMTown **HERO - Shinhwa *2002.12.06 2002 Winter Vacation in SMTown.com – My Angel My Light: **CD 1: ***My Angel, My Light - SM Town ***Only This Time - Shinhwa **CD 2: ***Dear My Family - SM Town ***Snow Baby - Dong Wan, Jun Jin & Fly to the Sky ***I Miss You - Shoo, Eric, Andy, Shinvi ***Look Out the Window - Moon Hee Jun & Min Woo *2003.06.18 2003 Summer Vacation in SMTown.com: **Hello! Summer! – SMTown **I Pray 4 U (Remix) – Shinhwa *2001 Guardian Angel - Shinhwa & other korean artist Conciertos/Tours * First Live Concert: The First Mythology (2001) * Second Live Concert: The Everlasting Mythology (18–20 de abril de 2003) * Winter Story Tour 2003-04 '(31 de diciembre de 2003 to 14 de febrero de 2004) * '''Winter Story Tour 2004-05: Shinhwa Live in Seoul '(diciembre de 2004) * '''Shinhwa - 2005 Japan Tour - Osaka (21 January) and Tokyo International Forum (23 de enero) * Tropical Summer Story Festival (junio de 2005) * Shinhwa 2006 Asia Tour: State of the Art - Olympic Gymnastics Arena, Seoul '''(13–14 de mayo), Shanghai (8 de julio), Busan (15 de julio), Bangkok (19 de agosto), Singapore (10 de septiembre), Tokyo (24 de septiembre) Osaka (26 de septiembre) * '''2006 Japan Tour Inspiration#1 in Tokyo - Nippon Budokan, Tokyo (septiembre 2006) * Shinhwa Must Go On: 10th Anniversary Live in Seoul - Olympic Gymnastics Arena (29-30 marzo de 2008) * 2012 Shinhwa Grand Tour: The Return '''Seúl (24-25 de Marzo), Shanghai (30 de abril), Taipei (12 de mayo), Yokohama (29-30 de mayo), Kobe (2 de junio), Singapur (16 de junio), Guangzhou (30 de junio), Beijing (7 de julio) * '''2013 Shinhwa 15th Anniversary Concert: The Classic Seúl (16-17 de Marzo), Hong Kong (8 de junio), Shanghai (22 de junio), Taipei (6-7 de julio), Tokio (13-14-15 de julio), Beijing (20 de julio), Seúl (3-4 de agosto) * 2014 Shinhwa 16th Anniversary Concert: HERE - '''Olympic Park Gymnastics Hall in Seoul (22-23 de Marzo) * '2015 Shinhwa 17th Anniversary Concert: WE - '''Olympic Park Gymnastics Hall in Seoul (21-22 de Marzo) * '''2016 Shinhwa 18th Anniversary Concert: HERO -' Olympic Park Gymnastics Hall in Seoul (26-28 de Marzo) * 2016 Shinhwa Live: Unchanging Concert - Ilsan Kintex Exhibition Centre Hall (17-18 de diciembre) Película * 2002 Emergency Act 19'' (cameo)'' Programas *X-File (2001) *Shinhwa BabySitting (2001) *Amazing Challenge "Game Show" (2002) *A Funny One (2003) *Shinhwa Star Go Go! (2003) * Shinhwa Orange House (2003) *Love letter (MBC, 2005) *New X-Man (SBS, 2003-2007) *Sunday Night Kendo (2004) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2004) *Let's cokeplay battle Shinhwa (2005) * Heroine 6 (KBS2, 2006) *Infinity Challenge - Quiz Challenge con Shinhwa (MBC, 2006) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2008) * Invincible Youth 2 (KBS, 2012) ep 20 *Shinhwa broadcast (JTBC, 2012-2014) * You & I(SBS, 2012) ep 7 *Star Date (KBS, 2012) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2012) *Guerilla (2012) * MUST (Mnet, 2012) * God of victory (2012) *Radio Star (MBC, 2012) *Win Win "WW" (KBS2, 2012) * Mnet Wide (Mnet, 2012) * Qualifications of men (KBS2,2012) * Mnet Open Studio (Mnet, 2013) *Real Talk Show (KBS, 2013) *Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2013) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013) *Saturday Nigth Live "SNL" (TVN, 2013) *Radio Star (MBC, 2013) *Beatles Code (Mnet, 2013) *Cool Kiz On The Block (KBS2, 2013) *Talk Showa TAXI (TVN, 2013) *People Inside (2013) ep 353-354 *Running Man (SBS, 2013) ep 160-161 * EXO 90:2014 (2014) ep 3 (minwoo y hyesung) * Healing Camp (SBS, 2015) * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2015) * Running Man (SBS, 2015) ep 236 * Invisible Man (KBS, 2015) * Yoo Huiyeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2015) Premios Curiosidades *Son considerados como ''reyes'' del K-pop junto a H.O.T. *Shinhwa es el grupo más longevo de la historia del K-pop, ya que normalmente a los 5 u 6 años, los grupos se separan y siguen su carrera individualmente. *Aseguran de que no ser por el éxito de ventas de su segundo álbum T.O.P, Shinhwa hubiera dejado de existir. *El apodo del grupo era "'''Beast-Idol". *Los chicos de Shinhwa fueron el primer grupo en establecer un saludo oficial, algo que ya es muy común en muchísimos grupos del K-pop. *Son conocidos por ser los reyes de los programas de entretenimiento. *El tercer álbum, Only One, se estancó en las listas de éxitos coreanas por más de 24 semanas. *Shinhwa fue 1er grupo idol en hacer una coreografía junto con sillas y micrófonos de pie. *Llevan a sus espaldas más de 140 premios, sin incluir los ganados individualmente. *Entre las "parejas" que las fans hacen de Shinhwa, encontramos el RicSung (Eric y Hyesung) al que las fans denominan Agua y Aceite. Tambien esta la pareja JinSung llamados The Birds . *Shinhwa fue el primer grupo idol en ser solistas mientras el grupo aún estaba activo. *Antes de su debut tenían que esperar que H.O.T terminara de ensayar para ellos continuar con sus prácticas ,' 'Shinhwa dijo que en aquellos tiempos, ellos se escondian mientras que H.O.T. terminaba de ensayar, ya que H.O.T. era el Idol y Shinhwa los trainee , despúes ellos limpiarían sus desastres. *Eric afirmó que si Andy no hubiera vuelto para las promociones de su quinto álbum, Perfect Man, el grupo se hubiera disuelto. * Young Saeng de ( SS501 ) se considera un gran fan. Conversó con Shinhwa en Happy Together . *Shinhwa ha sido de los muy pocos grupos que ha actuado frente al público norcoreano. *Se les conoce como el grupo mas "rebelde" del K-pop. Todo lo contrario que H.O.T. ya que SM Entertainment no permitía que los miembros de H.O.T. miraran siquiera a mujeres bailando, e incluso no se les permitia citarse con chicas mientras que a los miembros de Shinhwa se les permitía salir a lugares públicos y clubs en vez de practicar. *Shinhwa fue 1er grupo K-pop en hacer puenting (también conocido por "bungee" en inglés). *Su canción "Once in a lifetime" se convirtió en una de las canciones dedicadas a la Copa Mundial de fútbol del equipo de Corea. * En 2006, Shinhwa fue elegido en el extranjero como el mejor grupo de música coreana, según una encuesta celebrada por Arirang Internacional de Radiodifusión. Una votación fue emitida en Internet, permitiendo votar solo a los extranjeros. La canción de Shinhwa "Once In A Lifetime" ganó el 60% de los votos, superando a Kang Ta, quien quedó en segundo lugar con un 20,3 por ciento, seguido por TVXQ con el 17,3 por ciento. Super Junior tomó el cuarto lugar seguido de Bada, Se7en, BoA, SG Wannabe, Buzz y Baek Ji-young, con todos ellos ganando menos del 1 por ciento de los votos. *En el cuarto álbum hicieron un photobook desnudos. Fueron el primer grupo y a pesar de ser un tabú, las copias limitadas se agotaron en menos de un día. *Shinhwa fue 1er grupo coreano en establecer un concierto en Singapur. *Cuando su contrato con la SM Entertaiment estaba a punto de expirar, la empresa ofreció a Minwoo (bailarín principal) y a Shin Hyesung (cantante principal) renovar contrato, algo que ellos rápidamente rechazaron por no querer separarse de sus miembros. *En octubre de 2008, Eric se alistó para el servicio militar obligatorio, con Kim Dong Wan en noviembre en un campo de entrenamiento del ejército en Gongju. Jun Jin se alistó el 22 de octubre de 2009. El 11 de enero de 2010, Andy también se alistó para el servicio militar obligatorio y fue el único miembro que sirvió 21 meses de servicio activo. Min Woo fue el último de los miembros en alistarse en febrero de 2010. Hye Sung está excento del servicio militar debido a las lesiones graves en la rodilla que se hizo durante un concierto en 2001. *El 1 de julio de 2011, Shinhwa se convirtió en el primer grupo de K-pop siendo dueños de su propia compañía de entretenimiento, “Shinhwa Company”. Es dirigida por Eric y Min Woo . La compañía gestiona el grupo en su conjunto, mientras que las actividades individuales son administradas por sus respectivas agencias. *En el famoso programa llamado Guerrilla Concert del 2001, consiguieron atraer a más de 15.000 personas, superando a sus anteriores competidores como H.O.T o S.E.S. *Es uno de lo grupos con más skinship del momento, gracias a su cercana amistad. *En el mes de julio del 2012, Shinhwa terminó oficialmente las promociones de su décimo disco con un gran éxito y aceptación por parte de las fans, cada uno de los integrantes continuaran en sus carreras individuales pero afirman regresar el 2013 considerando que será más importante. *El concierto de su décimo aniversario en dvd duró más de 3 horas y los chicos de Shinhwa no hicieron playback en ninguna de las canciones, algo nada común entre los grupos o solistas. *Con su comeback en el 2012, estrenaron un programa de entretenimiento donde podemos ver a los 6 miembros divertirse haciendo varias pruebas. El primer episodio de “ Shinhwa Broadcast” fue transmitido el 17 de marzo de 2012. *A partir del episodio 33, Shinhwa Broadcast apareció con una nueva temporada, que consta de tutorías realizadas por maestros profesionales. *El 3 de septiembre de 2012, participaron junto a 2PM en un especial hecho por la MBC llamado God Of Victory. * Hyung jun ha expresando ha las preguntas sobre el regreso de SS501 reafirmando la admiracion de ellos a Shinhwa´´''Nuestros hyungs Shinhwa. Ellos son nuestro modelo a seguir, incluso mucho antes de que hiciesen su comeback como grupo y siempre los tuvimos presentes como ejemplo, y eso es lo que siempre hemos apuntado y dicho todo el tiempo. Esa es nuestra meta y propósito todo el tiempo.´´'' *El 16 de marzo de 2013, Shinhwa hizo su 15 Anniversary Concert en Seúl. Las 25.000 entradas se agotaron en 5 minutos y en para su Encore Concert, se vendieron 27.000 en 7 minutos. *El 7 de abril del 2013, Shinhwa Broadcast volvió a retrasmitirse después de un mes en ausencia por cambios de formato. A partir del episodio 50, el programa tratará de variedad casera. *El 4 de mayo de 2013 hicieron su primera aparición en el programa Saturday Night Live Korea, donde podemos ver a los miembros de Shinhwa hacer diferentes skit. Este programa en especial fue el que recibió más peticiones por parte del público para que los 6 chicos participaran en él. *El 16 de mayo de 2013, el nuevo álbum de Shinhwa "The Classic" fue revelado junto a su videoclip "This Love". El baile para su canción principal es vogue, algo nunca hecho por ningún otro grupo ni solista en el mundo del K-Pop. *Su programa Shinhwa Broadcast se tomará un receso debido al tour por Asia que tendrá el grupo hasta agosto. El programa volverá con un nuevo formato en septiembre. *Estrellas como SS501, Super Junior, Big Bang , B2ST / BEAST , MBLAQ , 2PM, INFINITE, siempre han declarado querer seguir los pasos de Shinhwa, ya que mantener una amistad tan fuerte y duradera es un reto para todos los idols actuales. *Cuando aparecieron en Running Man estaban todos menos Kim Dong Wan quien no pudo asistir y Shinhwa bromeando dijo que lo habian perdido en el mar. *Shinhwa Company anunció en su Facebook oficial que Dongwan ya no apareceria en Shinhwa Broadcast para centrarse en el nuevo cd del grupo y en sus actuaciones en películas y dramas. *Los Miembros dicen que consideran 3 canciones suyas principales 1era (T.O.P) 2da (Brand New) 3era (Eusha Eusha) esto fue en un programa llamado Radio Star . * "Eusha! Eusha!" originalmente fue grabada en 1963 como "Do-wah-diddy" por el grupo estadounidense "Exciters". En 1998 Shinhwa hizo un remade de la canción, titulándola "Eusha! Eusha!". * En el 2013 lanzando su álbum This Love pudieron obtener más de 7 premios en el primer lugar, pero en el 2012 arrasaron con los primeros lugares, premios, visitas en las paginas web, llamando la atención de miles de personas ya que era el Regreso de SHINHWA. *Dijeron que una de las principales cosas que hizo posible a Shinhwa estar juntos es que apesar de las peleas entre los miembros , ellos decían lo que sentian , trataban de resolverlos y se disculparían y perdonarían. Jun Jin dijo "'' ''Cosa que la mayoría de los grupos no hace y cuando tienen una pelea, ellos se recerban sus sentimientos' " ahora la peleas ya no son nada para nosotros ,ya que, hemos permanecido juntos por más de 14 años , viviendo con o sin peleas. Apesar que ahora nos fastidiamos unos a otros sobretodo en Shinhwa Broadcast ya no nos molestamos facilmente ,todos nos queremos porque somos una familia. *El 3 de febrero 2015 lanzaron la cancion y el video "Memory" para sus fans ante de su regreso. *El 14 de marzo 2015 su ambul "WE" debutó en el puesto #6 en los Billboard's World Albums Chart mientras que Amber de F(x) en el puesto #7 del ambul "beautiful". *Consiguieron un "All-Kill" en todos los programas de musicales con "Sniper" consiguió obtener el primer lugar en “Show Champion”, “M!Countdown”, “Music Bank”, “Music Core” y "Inkigayo" en 5 días seguido. *Su canción "Sniper" rompio el record mayor número de victorias con el 11 de álbum “This Love”, 8 registraron un total de 10 premios ganados en espectáculos de música. *El 29 de mayo 2015, se publica la sentencia que declara a Shinhwa propietario de todos los derechos de la marca de su nombre, tras 12 años de disputa legal. La agencia de Shinhwa, ShinCom Entertainment y June Media (anteriormente conocido como Open World Entertainment), quienes tenian los derechos de la marca sobre el nombre del grupo, lograron llegar a un acuerdo en las cortes, permitiendo al grupo usar el nombre "Shinhwa" sin ninguna restriccion.'' '' *Shinhwa se añaden al elenco del "KCON USA 2015" por primera vez, se uniran a la convencion en los angeles las presentaciones de este año se celebrara en el Stapies Center en L.A. el 02 de agosto. *Las Fans de Shinhwa hacen que las pasadas canciones de shinhwa suban al primer lugar de la lista de musica. El 29 de mayo las fans llamaron ‘Shindependende Day’ (Día de la independencia de Shinhwa), el 29 de Mayo, Shinhwa Changjo comenzó reproduciendo Shoonting Star del 7° álbum Brand New del 2004 en Mnet. La canción alcanzó el número dos en la lista de música al final del día. El 30 de Mayo reprodujeron la canción Destiny of Love del álbum White Edition del 2008. La canción alcanzó el número uno en la lista de Mnet. Luego, el 31 de Mayo, las fans una vez más reprodujeron la canción On The Road ''del 10° álbum 'The Return 'del 2012. La canción también alcanzó el número uno en la lista de Mnet. Los miembros de Shinhwa notaron la celebración con Lee Minwoo y Junjin posteando en sus respectivas cuentas de Instagram. *Shinhwa anuncia concierto para marzo 2016. *El grupo Bangtan Boys, hizo un tributo de ''Perfect Man el 31 de diciembre del 2015 como parte del special stage de los "MBC Gayo Daejeon" de tal año, donde muchos artistas recrearon performances de leyendas del K-POP. Shinhwa, por supuesto, no se quedó afuera. *El grupo EXID eligió a Shinhwa como su modelo a seguir. *El grupo rookie GFRIEND dijo que querían ser como Shinhwa, un grupo unido y duradero. *El 14 de septiembre SHINHWA abre cuenta Instagram oficial. *Se había informado que SHINHWA haría su regreso en octubre pero debido a su agenda y preparacion del álbum regresaran en noviembre. Enlaces *Shinhwa Company/Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japones *Sitio Oficial Japones (Fanclub) Instagram * Shinhwa Company/Instagram Oficial Facebook *Shinhwa Company/Facebook Oficial Twitter *Shinhwa Company/Twitter Oficial Canal de Youtube *Shinhwa Company/Canal de Youtube Oficial Weibo *Shinhwa Company/Weibo Oficial Canal de V APP * Shinhwa Company/Vapp Oficial Galería Shinhwa.jpg Shinhwa2.jpg Shinhwa3.jpg Shinhwa4.jpg Shinhwa5.jpg 1156811353arenaact1231gd5.jpg Shinhwa8.jpg Shinhwa9.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Shinhwa -Resolver-|Resolver Shinhwa - Eusha Eusha-|Eusha Eusha Shinhwa - Yo! -|Yo! Shinhwa - T.O.P-|T.O.P Shinhwa - Only One|Only One Shinhwa - All Your Dream -|tAll Your Dream- Shinhwa - First Love-|First Love Shinhwa - Wedding March-|Wedding March 'Japon' SHINHWA - '僕らの心には太陽がある' Official Music Video|'僕らの心には太陽がある 'Colaboraciones' SM Town - Jingle Bell|SM Town - Jingle Bell SMTOWN.-.2001 Winter Vacation.-. Angel Eyes|SMTOWN - Angel Eyes SM Town - Summer Vacation (2002)|SM Town - Summer Vacation SMTOWN.-.2002 Winter Vacation.-. My Angle My Light|SMTOWN - My Angle My Light Guardian Angel MV|Shinhwa & other korean artist - Guardian Angel Categoría:Shinhwa Company Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut1998